


Your Kiss is My Drug

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, LOADS OF KISSES, M/M, Mental Anguish, Nurse Aomine, Romance, Support, Sweet Kisses, injured Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game with Haizaki, Aomine visits his injured boyfriend and soothes all his pain through simple kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss is My Drug

Aomine stood at the door where his boyfriend was lying on top of his bed with an ice pack on his foot. Kise had his back towards the door facing the window. The tanned male could feel the loathing that Kise felt towards himself. It was usual after he had played a game. The agonising feeling in his legs that ripped through all pain medications. He wanted to be the best but just couldn't as his injury held him excessively. Aomine walked closer to the blonde haired male and sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his fingers through his hair. The blonde haired male turned round to face Aomine and rest his head on his partners legs. Aomine continued to sooth Kise with the gentle strokes through his hair. 

“I’m so proud of you today. You did so well to defeat Haizaki,” Kise glanced up at him with sadness glossed in his eyes. The bluenette leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. Kise closed his eyes at the gentle feeling that his boyfriend was showing him. Aomine had pushed his fringe back so he could kiss him. It was so soothing for injured male. Aomine always had a way to ease his pain. His own walking pain killer. Kise wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him. 

“My mum gave me some painkillers but they aren’t working. You always seem to take away the pain. Can you kiss my foot better?” Aomine was hesitant but Kise displayed his puppy face: A face in which Aomine had trouble saying no to. “Please,” Aomine slipped to the floor and brought Kise’s legs round so that his they hung over the bed. Aomine placed the ice pack on the floor next to him. He gently raised his foot and kissed the purple-blue bruise on his foot. As his lips came to the bashed skin, Kise purred at the touch. Sometimes Aomine would kiss his foot during sex. It was a little more than kissing but a sucking. Kise blushed as the mere thought of Aomine kissing him so sensually on his foot. It was some weird fetish that Kise had. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Aomine chuckled as he kissed the fragile ankle. Kise fisted the sheets while Aomine gently loved the foot. The male leaned back as he bathed in the sweet medicine of Aomine’s kisses. The tenderness he felt in his foot eased any shooting pains that tremored up and down his legs.

An idea suddenly came to Kise as Aomine was being far too caring towards him. He wouldn’t want it to stop but he really wanted to see how caring he could actually be.

“Ow, my fingers. Will you kiss them better?” Kise sat up and held out his hand for Aomine to kiss like he was from a royal family. Aomine took his hand and gave a him royal kiss. One knee on the ground and the other propped up like he was about to propose. Kise blushed as his lips skimmed his knuckles. Aomine let his sore foot rest on his thigh. One of his hands went to the foot and gently massaged the ankle. Kise hissed at him but forgave him as two warm lips kissed the back of his hand. The only time when Aomine had his lips even near his lips was to clean some pre-cum off them or to to lather them before preparation.

“Ow, my neck,” Kise said as he raised his neck for Aomine to get access to.

“Really?”Aomine asked quizzically at all of these body parts hurting. 

“Really,” Kise replied in desperation for the sweet tender kisses. Aomine held on the slender hips of his boyfriend as he pulled himself up and nuzzled himself in Kise's neck. His knees on either side of his partners body. He began with gently kissing the skin. His hand fisting the blonde tufts of hair at the back of his neck. He kissed under the chin and all the way down to the collar bone with sweet gentle kisses. He could feel the frustration that the blonde haired male felt as he was not receiving what he really wanted. 

“You are going to have to give me a higher dosage,” Kise giggled as he felt Aomine’s nose against his skin. The blonde’s hands resting tightly on his hips. The blue haired male passionately kissed the nape of the neck, gripping even tighter. The large brute pushed the smaller male back and attacked his neck in small bruises. Aomine moaned into the neck as Kise rubbed the small of his back. Aomine began to violently nip and suck his neck just so the reactions became greater. The tanned male grabbed Kise’s leg with the bad foot and hooked it around his waist. Kise moaned as Aomine licked over his sensitive spot on his neck. Kise wriggled underneath him as hot saliva coated a section of his neck. 

“Stop wriggling. I’m helping your pain,” Kise giggled and allowed Aomine to ravish his neck. The bluenette slipped his hands to his waist and tickled the skin that revealed after itself as his t-shirt had ridden up his body. 

“You are tickling me. Stop!” Aomine sat up and straddled Kise’s hips as he watched his boyfriend’s shirt lay just above his belly button. His joggers laying down at his waist. The blonde haired male reached up as Aomine stared at him intensely. He knew that Kise didn't want him to stop but hearing his sexy voice beg and plead for him to continue. 

He waited for the moment where Kise would sit up, wrap his arms around his neck, gently tug on the little hairs at the back of his hair and encapture his mouth with a soft and supple tongue. But none of that happened, instead Kise peeled off his shirt but left it at his arms, trapping them in place. He blinked softly, enticing Aomine to attack him with his lips. Kise smirked when, there was something nudging his leg. The sensation became stronger with each nudge. Aomine grabbed Kise’s waist and slowly began grinding against Kise’s soft arousal.

“Please beg,” Aomine pleaded. He wanted to hear Kise’s soft and vulnerable underneath. 

“Daikicchi, please touch me,” Aomine smiled as Kise writhed in pleasure. His soft hands snaked behind his head and pulled Aomine back on top of him, reconnecting their lips. Daiki’s hands slid his hands up his body. His fingertips caressed his soft skin until they reach their destination. Kise couldn’t help but arch his back as Aomine passionately rolled his nipples between his fingers. Kise’s hands were kept firmly above his head as he squirmed from Aomine’s touches. It was incredible how much his nipples were sensitive to Aomine’s touch. Aomine could feel his own arousal being nudged from the male’s underneath him.

Aomine sent peppered kisses from Kise’s jaw, down his neck to his collar bone. Nipping each individual spot. Kise tossed his shirt away that blocked his arms and clung to Aomine as he knew exactly where he was heading. It was a natural occurrence that Aomine would suck his boyfriends nipples. It happened so many times that they awaited to be devoured by Aomine.

The hot trail of saliva lead from his collarbone to the right nipple. Aomine attached his whole mouth onto Kise’s hard nipple and sucked until he felt like Kise was quivering. The leg stayed hooked onto his hip as Aomine slowly grinded his hips against Kise. Aomine quickly shred Kise’s joggers until he was left in his underwear. Kise went for Aomine’s belt and began to tug it downwards. Aomine quickly stood up and whipped his trousers of, giving Kise quite the show. 

Aomine flipped Kise round and allowed the male to lie on top of him. Kise snuggled his face in the nape of Aomine’s neck. He slowly sobbed but Aomine stroke his head to calm him down. Aomine placed his hands on Kise’s ass as he sobbed into the tanned male’s shirt. He always felt so warm and free to let his emotions free. 

“They say I can’t play basketball anymore,” Aomine kissed his head and squeezed his ass.

“They need your foot to heal properly then you can go back. We have all seen your face after a game and you are in extreme pain. Now, that I have soothed you let me ease your pain some more,” Kise rolled around and shuffled to the end of the bed.

“Dr Aomine, please take good care of me,” Aomine leaned up and kissed his lips and made sure to massage his scalp. Kise’s hands rested on his shoulders as they made out. “Ow, my knee,” Aomine looked up towards his boyfriends who was wincing in pain. He kissed his cheek and immediately went down and kissed his knee. His lips grazed just underneath his knee then trailed his lip to graze the top of the knee. He gently kissed his inner thigh working towards his hips. He could feel the little goosebumps on his leg rising.

“Dr Aomine, will look after you,” the blue haired male picked a large bandage and wrapped it around his leg and carried it wrapped it down to his ankle. Being an active and boisterous player, he was well acquainted with bandages. 

Kise groaned as they were pulled really tight to support his leg. Aomine lay a gentle kiss on the bandage and sat beside his boyfriend who was needing serious attention.

“Aominecchi, please. I already begged,” Aomine sat beside Kise on the edge of the bed and rested his head on the other male’s shoulders. Kise rested his face cheek against the side of his head.

“Heal first then we will have all the action,” Aomine stood up and picked up Kise in a bridal hold and walked up to the top of the bed. The smaller male wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and gently pecked his cheek as he was walked to the top of his bed. Aomine carefully managed to peel the covers back ever so slightly to place Kise in the middle of them and then tuck him safely into bed. 

“I am so proud of you today,” he said as he whispered into his hair then gently kissed his forehead. Kise grabbed his hand and pulled Aomine closer to him. 

“Can you pass me my t-shirt?” He didn’t like showing his body of to his family as it was trained to become very sensitive when it contact with air. Aomine passed him his t-shirt, he was wearing then found his joggers again and helped put them on as his bandage made his leg quite heavy. It was an unusual for the blue haired male to be attentive to the other male. Usually, he loved to watch him struggle but now he was being a large softie. Kise reached to him and kissed his cheek as Aomine bent down to put on his trousers.

“I love you, Ryota,” Aomine said as he buttoned his jeans. Kise grabbed the waistband and pulled him down on the bed. The large male rested on his chest and kissed him one last time.

“I love you, too, Daiki,” the blonde male rubbed his short hair and kissed his forehead. Aomine pmushed himself of his boyfriend and walked out the room not before blowing one last kiss to the bedridden male.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was meant to be called, 'Ow, My Knee' as I realised that is how I say Aomine's name. Note: I don't know how to pronounce his name and that's what I stick to.
> 
> Aomine can be caring when it comes to Kise as he his possessive of his boyfriend. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos, they are always accepted ;P


End file.
